The Arrival of Kiburi
A short tale on how Kiburi came into LG (Since we never saw him in Season 1). “Kiburi look ahead! Looks like a watering hole.“ Said Tamka notifying the reptile. “Big Springs maybe?“ Asked Nduli as he stared at the water source. “So? Makuu and his float would go after something bigger then that.“ Replied Kiburi. “This is the third place we looked for them and still nothing!” He protested angrily. ”He’s right Kiburi, we checked the watering hole an-” ”But not the Flood Plains!“ He yelled, staring at Tamka, his eyes glowing angrily with rage tired of their complains. “Come on we gotta keep looking.“ He snarled. ”Why not ask that hippo over there?“ Responded Nduli. ”Do I look like I wandered to far from my nest?“ Tamka yelled. “I don’t need any assistance!” I hear that Makuu and his float usually hang with the hippos. Said Kiburi facing Tamka. So?! He yelled. So if we ask him where the crocs are we can join the float and get in all of Makuu’s plans to take over the Pride Lands. Got it? He asked staring at his “friends”. They both nodded. Good, now let’s ask that hippo a couple things. Said Kiburi who made his way to the bulky grey hippopotamus. What if he ain’t no help? Wondered Nduli out loud. Kiburi turned his tail towards him and hit him, trying to silence him. Oh he better be, if not, I think we found lunch. He whispered, chuckling quietly as they walked closer and closer to the hippo... Hey! Shouted Kiburi. The hippo turned around and looked at the reptiles. He stepped out of the water, walked towards them and greeted them. Oh hello there! He said pleasently. I’m Basi and who may you three be? The names are Kiburi Tamka and Nduli. He answered looking back at the two making sure they did not make themselves look like a threat to Basi. Very pleased to meet you three. He said smiling. Now I don’t think I have seen you in the Pride Lands before correct? Right we wanted to join Makuu‘s float that is, if we can find it. He said trying to sound friendly. Oh? Thought Basi. Yeah so can you tell as where he is? Asked Tamka getting tired of acting nice. Forgive Tamka here for cutting things short but we do want to know where in the Pride Lands he is. We checked the watering hole, U- Oh you won’t find Makuu there! He said. He and his float are at Lake Matope. How come we didn’t check there fir- Kiburi slammed Nduli with his tail trying to keep him quite. Causing him to cough. While Tamka looked confused at what Basi was saying but remained silent. Then that’s where we’re heading, come on. Orderd Kiburi, letting go of Nduli’s mouth and began to walk towards Lake Matope. Thanks for the help, I guess. He said to the hippo. Anytime Kiburi! Shouted Basi who went back into the water. Why would Makuu be there? Asked Nduli confused on the floats where abouts. Probably planning his next plan or maybe that cub roared him there. He answered You mean Simba’s son? Leader of that guard? Asked Tamka. Who else but a cub is gonna lead a bunch of different animals. He spat back at him. He‘s right! Agreed Nduli. I mean just after Makuu won the mashindano he took over every water source in the Pride Lands! He should have never let the guard stop him. Said Kiburi. Ya think the guard thought he was not a big threat? Or- I don’t know! But one thing I do know is that if he has us in his float, we ain’t letting that guard win again! He laughed, smirking evilly back at his fellow crocodiles... After a while of walking, the three crocodiles arrived at the lake. Kiburi began to scan the area for crocs and the Lion Guard just to make sure they didn’t blast I’m away thinking he was an enemy. Who dares come any closer? Spoke a deep voice. The crocs took a step forward, none of them being afraid of whoever it was. Out of shadows came out two crocodiles, one was quite large and the other small but perhaps just as much as a trouble maker as his floatmate. Your on are territory! Yelled the skinny crocodile showing his teeth while he did so. So were on your territory? Then get out of the way so we can pass! Spatted Tamka who lunged himself onto the skinny crocodile only to be pushed of instantly and crashed onto the ground. Nduli rushed in to defend Tamka, going for the large crocodile trying to pin him down. Both reptiles hissed at each other before Nduli attempted to attack but was slapped across the ground instead by the big crocodile. Both crocs stood up ready to charge again but instead their enemies looked at Kiburi. You next? Asked the big one, chuckling as if he and his friend could do this all day. Kiburi was not gonna let them prevent him from seeing Makuu so he launched straight for them ready to do whatever it took to win. What are you two doing?!?! Screamed another crocodile who had seemed to just have exited the water after hearing and seeing the chaos. Kiburi’s eyes brighten as he took a closer look at the male crocodile. His appearance and voice only matched those of the one and only... Makuu... Chuckled Kiburi. I've told you both not to attack any one who passed by the lake, everyone needs water. He hissed angrily as he walked towards the newcomers. Kiburi looked confused at Makuu's kindness thinking it was just an act. Very funny Makuu now lets get this over with. Now what are you three doing here? Asked the leader. We are here to join your float. He said standing up with pride in his chest. Is that so? Questioned Makuu looking at the possible new float-mates he and the others may have. Yeah, so are we gonna fight or what? Growled Tamka looking straight at the crocodiles who attacked them. They cant fight at all Makuu! What makes you think they can spar? Said the small crocodile laughing. Nduli let out a low hiss towards him. Just you wait... Responded Kiburi, smirking as he stared at the others. Will see what they really can do, whatever their- Its Kiburi Tamka and Nduli. He answered quickly. Very well, lets get a move on, oh and am the one who will decide who you spar. Replied Makuu who walked towards the lake to tell the crocs the news. His two float members followed him, signaling to the trio that they should follow to. Hey I know signals! Yelled Nduli. Oh shut up! Screamed Tamka. Kibrui rolled his eyes and proceeded to the others not barely caring anymore if Tamka or Nduli got in but knew that he would win because he had learned and memorized all of his old floats moves knowing they would not have a clue since they were to stupid and weak but Kiburi had an ace up his scales and was ready for the spar... Get ready Pride Lands, am coming for ya.... As they arrived, Kiburi noticed a large area of space and assumed they spar there. Attention all crocodiles! Called Makuu. The float stopped eyeing the trio as their leader demanded their attention. We have three newcomers who wish to join the float but as tradition, anyone who wants to join must prove their strengths during The Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar. He announced. Tamka and Nduli began to walk towards Makuu but as they did so, no other crocodile was intimidated by them. Kiburi only chuckled but at that same moment decided he did need his friends that way the rumors could spread faster... So you two decided to go first? Asked the leader. Yeah that's right! Come at as! Yelled Tamka. The crocodiles who had fought them only laughed and the big one whispered to the other one what Tamka thought he said; They wont be any trouble for any of as, trust me. Tamka angrily stepped in front of the crocodile and said; Oh really? Then why don't you spar me and will see if that's true? Makuu picks the crocodile you face dummy. He spat back at him. Makuu slapped his tail on the ground, silencing the others who all looked at him as they flinched at the sound. I have decided that Kiwango will go against Tamka and they will fight first. The crocodiles stood aside as he made his way towards the center, chanting his name clearly wanting him to win. He was as big as the crocodile Nduli fought and just looking at Tamka made him shiver. Kiburi walked to Tamka and whispered to him; Remember are floats moves. He looked confused at Kiburi words but before he could question them Makuu announced; The spar may now commence! Fighters get ready! Tamka gulped as he took a few steps forward not ready for the fight. Hehe good luck, Said Nduli sarcastically. He's a goner... Thought Kiburi. Now! Yelled Makuu. Kiwango went charging towards Tamka, who tried to dodge his moves and surprisingly, he actually did. He then quickly leaped onto his opponent, clawing his back until he was pushed of, his landing looking quite painful. He's done! You got this Kiwango! Cheered the small crocodile. To easy for you! Laughed another. Kiburi and Nduli both watched Tamka tried to brutally hurt Kiwango and although he succeeded sometimes, it looked like the winner would not be him. Tire him out you genius!. ''Yelled Kiburi in his mind. Luckily, he did just that and began to go for his tail making him spin and turn a lot which is when Tamka attacked him. Kiwango began to breath a lot more and Tamka knew it was time for the final blow and leaped onto the crocodile. But his opponent was not done yet and ranked his claws down his face, blinding Tamka for a while. Finish him! Cried his float-mates. Is he done yet? Asked Nduli Kiburi did not answer and thought to himself: ''Sure he used some float techniques like swiftly avoiding the attacks but its no use now. All of a sudden, he remembered something... Dive! He said out loud, surprising Tamka greatly but knew what he meant and "dived" onto the ground avoiding more hits to the eye. So clever eh?! Hissed Kiwango. Both crocodiles were panting but only Kiwango was really getting tired and Tamka was eyeing him close now. ''If he does this right he's in. That is, if he even can defeat him now... '' Thought Kiburi. '' '' The tired Kiwango gave everything he had in his last move and was literally able to slam his opponent into the ground. Give up yet? He asked, still panting heavily. As Tamka slowly got up from the ground, he began to walk up to Kiwango slowly, as if he was taking a stroll, causing the other crocodiles to make fun of him. He thinks he's a turtle! Teased a croc one. This is a crocodile fight dummy! Said another. A third even said; Your dead meat! As they all made fun of Tamka, Kiwango went charging up to him with any energy he had left and just in time, he got out of the way, causing Kiwango to trip and land flat on his face. Everyone gasped after he did so, and Tamka only glared at them and preceded towards Kiwango, still ready for more. Whats that matter? Are you hurt? Take a quick five second break and face me again! He teased strongly. You win this time.. He grunted as he slowly stood up. The crocodiles were all speechless, including Makuu. Kiburi and Nduli looked at each other with joy in their eyes, with Kiburi knowing if Tamka could do it, there was a slim chance Nduli could to. One down, two to go. He said loudly as he chuckled evily. Makuu walked over to the defeated Kiwango and came face to face with him. You fought well Kiwango, he said quickly before turning his eyes towards Tamka. A low hiss coming from the defeated crocodile could be heard. Tamka laughed after hearing it and asked; Are you mad big guy? This is not over you lump of scales... Makuu eyed Tamka closer and commanded he come near him. Crocodiles! Welcome Tamka to the float. He has succeeded in defeating his opponent and should there for be honored and respected now as a new member. Good luck with that! Taunted the small crocodile. Since you seem to be in a good mood today Jaze, you will fight Nduli right now. Ordered Makuu. Not a problem! Jaze answered back as he walked towards the middle. The whole float began to cheer his name while Tamka and Kiburi looked at there friend as he to made his way towards the center. Think he can get beaten Kiburi? Asked Tamka If a crocidle as dumb as you can win then perhaps not, but they'll see what am truly made up of next. The croc joked while smirking. Ready, set, attack! Yelled Makuu as he commanded that the fight begin now. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rebbystar